GA3
The GA3 is a GA series classical acoustic guitar model introduced by Ibanez for 2001. It is made in China. It has also been sold as the GA3V or GA3Z. It has also been offered as part of a "Jam Pack" kit including a gig bag, strap, tuner, etc. as the GA3JP or GA3NJP. The GA3 features a classical body shape with a laminated spruce top on agathis back and sides with a gloss finish. The soundhole is round with a classical mosaic water slide decal. It has a mahogany neck with a 19-fret rosewood fingerboard. Components include an ivory plastic saddle in a rosewood bridge, a plastic nut, chrome classical tuning machines with pearl buttons and nylon strings. The GA3 was not produced for 2004; when it returned for 2005 the plastic nut and saddle were replaced with Ivorex II. For 2009 the back and sides were changed to catalpa. For 2010 the rosewood fretboard was replaced with black hardwood and the rosewood bridge was replaced with black dyed maple. For 2013 the fretboard and bridge reverted to rosewood and the nut and saddle reverted to ivory plastic. For 2016 the back and sides were changed back to agathis in some markets; this change was standardized across all market for 2017. For 2018 the rosewood fretboard was changed to nandu wood or ormosia (depending on market) and the rosewood fretboard was replaced with maple. For 2019 the nandu wood fretboard was adopted in all markets. For 2020 the back and sides were changed to meranti and the fretboard was changed to nandu wood. The GA2 and the GA1 are ¾-sized and half-sized versions, respectively. The GA3ECE is a similar acoustic/ electric model with a cutaway body. Specifications 2009–2015: Catalpa 2016: Catalpa or agathis 2017–2019: Agathis 2020: Meranti | finishback = Gloss | backinlay = | bodybinding = Black ABS | sh_shape = Round | sh_rosette = Classical mosiac design (water decal) | neck = GA | matneck = 2001–2018: 2019–2020: | finishneck = | neck_joint = | scale = | matfb = 2001–2009: Rosewood 2010–2012: Black hardwood 2013–2017: Rosewood 2018: Nandu wood or ormosia 2019: Purpleheart 2020: Nandu wood | bindingfb = | fbinlay = | frets = 19 | stringspace = 11.6mm | pickup = | preamp = | output = | battery = | bridge = 2001–2009: Rosewood 2010–2012: Black dyed maple 2013–2017: Rosewood 2018–2020: Maple | bridgepins = | saddle = 2001–2003: Ivory plastic 2005–2012: Ivorex II 2013–2020: Ivory plastic (80.72mm) | nut = 2001–2003: Ivory plastic (52mm) 2005–2012: Ivorex II (52mm) 2013–2020: Ivory plastic (52mm) | nutwidth = | hw = Chrome | pg = | tuners = Ibanez classical w/ pearl buttons | strings = | tuning = }} Images Sources * 2005 USA catalog (page 120) * GA3 product page 2005, Ibanez USA, archived December 2005 * 2009 USA catalog (page 44) * GA3 product page 2010, Ibanez USA, archived June 2010 * 2013 North America catalog (page 72) * GA3 product page 2015, Ibanez USA, archived July 2015 * 2016 USA catalog (page 127) * 2016 North America catalog (page 73) * 2018 USA catalog (page 130) * GA3 product page 2019, Ibanez USA, archived December 2019 * GA3 product page 2020, Ibanez USA, archived January 2020 Category:GA models Category:New in 2001 Category:2001 models Category:2002 models Category:2003 models Category:Updated in 2005 Category:2005 models Category:2006 models Category:2007 models Category:2008 models Category:Updated in 2009 Category:2009 models Category:Updated in 2010 Category:2010 models Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:Updated in 2013 Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:Updated in 2016 Category:2016 models Category:Updated in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:Updated in 2020 Category:2020 models